


Please, come home.

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - Fandom, Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Implied Mental Abuse, Implied abuse, M/M, PTSD, Recovery, alcohol mention, implied emotional abuse, post-ztd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Dragging himself up a familiar road to a familiar home, Tenmyoji Junpei is weighed down by the reality of the last few weeks, his suffocating guilt, and an equally painful revelation.Home is where the heart is, after all.The first fic written after completing the entire trilogy.





	Please, come home.

**Author's Note:**

> This mf'er is 14 pages long. Past me. _Past me what were you thinking, my dudebro_

“Junpei?” The way the blind man’s voice raised into a question at the end of his name was a blessing. 

The newly traumatized man shifted his shoulders forward into an even worse hunch as his body subconsciously moved on his need to be indoors. 

Or in his arms.  


One or the other. 

Junpei’s brief shocks of homoromanticism had ceased to take him by surprise at this point. 

_Really he had felt disgusting when he realized it. When he realized everything._

__

__

_Akane. Carlos. Clover. Light._

__

_It had all been too much too quickly._

__

_Suddenly he was leaping from body to body, barely escaping pain and death in an underground bunker he had placed himself in._

__

_All for what? For a girl?_

__

_Akane Kurashiki had blinded him for too long. He knew emotional manipulation when he saw it, now._

__

_And she had been twisting him around her fingers for **years.**_

__

_All while blinding him to his friends._

__

_His real friends. Their struggles._

__

_He could have kicked himself when he looked back on his gap year and the survivors he had let fall by the wayside._

__

_That day in the desert as the nine of them watched an aged mastermind give his sickening ultimatum, Tenmyoji Junpei had squared his shoulders._

__

_He was done._

__

_He was done being the fucking hero._

“Um…Hi, Light.” Soft dandelion yellow light spilled over the halfer’s shoulders as he stood perfectly still in the doorway of his home.  


_It was stupid how long it had taken him to balls up and grip the slip of paper he’d had memorized for months now.  
_

_Brown eyes blinked.  
_

_Pretty much a year now, actually._  


“Junpei, what…?” The American let the sentence waver off without finishing the thought. It was alright, the silence asked more than a single sentence ever could.  


“It’s been” Junpei croaked. One shaking fist came up to chapped lips to mask his dry swallow.“It’s…”  


Gentle fingers cooled lines down the refugee’s cheeks, lining his cheekbones and his jaw in invisible sketches.  


Junpei let out a heavy, hot sigh. He had no way of hiding his shaking arms and torso now that the perceptive blind man had his ‘sights’ on him.  


A fast movement by overpoweringly strong hands and arms found Junpei crushed against his friend’s chest.  


“You look terrible.”  


“I feel terrible.”  


“Good to know those two go hand-in-hand.”  


Shaking fingers rose behind Light Field’s spine before settling themselves in the grooves of his muscular shoulderblades. The thin white shirt must have been far too chilly for the January air, but aside from goose flesh sprouting along his bare skin, the American didn’t show any qualms.  


Junpei’s breath came out hot and quivering. Painful pinpricks of tears bullied the corners of Junpei’s eyes as he fisted his taller friend’s shirt as the tears spilled over.  


Light didn’t ask. He was good like that.  


_Junpei’s vision was brought to the not-quite-distant past …well, one of them anyway. The thought turned his stomach, settling only once the Japanese man filled his lungs with the scent of his friend’s shoulder.  
_

_It was…warm. Sweat had begun to stand out on the musician’s neck from where Junpei’s pile of hair had nestled, adding an intensifying note to the man’s smell.  
_

_Metal, the metal of his instrument, Junpei knew. His fingers red in a line that belied how tightly he gripped his braille pen whilst thinking through a line of score.  
_

_Old paper, new paper. Fresh notebook paper lingered across the man’s chest while his dearest love hid itself away unless you knew to look for it.  
_

_Junpei did.  
_

_The scent of old, musty tomes hit the back of the agent’s throat in a way it only could if he’d been saturated by it for a long spans of time. He had. Now he could pick it up anywhere, in any amount.  
_

_It made up the baseline of his friend, the sheer number of books and manuscripts that comprised his friend were like a music in and of themselves. It shouldn’t have surprised them all when Light Field went into the music business. It was little more than an easy side-step from his work as an author. While he’d been writing his ‘visual’ works, the knowledge of ages had presented as a nectar that funneled itself through his modified computer keyboard.  
_

_Centuries of sheet music did the same, when he called on it.  
_

Junpei inhaled another mouthful of his friend, gulping for the steadying effects the other man always layed over him like a thick sheet.  


Just by existing.  


Just by breathing.  


That little crease between his eyebrows before he said something condescending.  


Or insightful.  


The way it relaxed when listening to Clover’s antics.  


Or Junpei’s own.  


_God, how had he been so_ **stupid?**  


_It had been there the entire time. From the moment they’d met, in fact. Junpei had shaken his head as his understanding broadened that day, shading his eyes from the ruthless Nevada sun.  
_

_It shouldn’t have surprised him. He was well known for making stupid and rash leaps of knowledge without fully knowing why.  
_

_For example: Nonary Games 1 through 3.  
_

_Or however many they were up to now. He **really** hadn’t needed the ability to Jump along with his ability to Remember.  
_

_And he Remembered **everything.**  
_

_Including how painfully obvious Light Field’s advances had been in those nine hours that had brought them together.  
_

_….And it had been Junpei that had torn them apart.  
_

_It had been cruel and mean and so much like the agent to make such an oversight.  
_

_“Well, uh. I have to find her. I have to!” His hands had clenched at his sides in the same moment his proclamation dawned on his housemates. Temporary housemates. Temporary saviors.  
_

_Saviors.  
_

_And he had betrayed that by walking straight back to the belly of the beast.  
_

_Well, proverbially.  
_

_Akane hadn’t really had much of a tummy, all of her extra padding went straight to her- No, NO Junpei we’ve been OVER this. She is TOXIC for you.  
_

Junpei shook his head against Light’s shoulder at the thought. Thin white cotton mussed against his nose and cheek.  


_Light though… Light **and** Clover_. _They had been his saviors in those weeks after his first Nonary Game. That disgusting warped image of reality that they had all been suspended in for the sake of one human life.  
_

__

_It had been a good cause, surely. But would it have killed her to **ask?**  
_

__

_No, nine strangers-  
_

__

_Seven strangers-  
_

__

_Four aging coworkers, two siblings, two additional siblings, a cop, a mother, and a college student- were thrown together for innumerable loops of the same nine plus hours.  
_

__

_No explanation, no apologies. Just nightmares.  
_

__

_Waking post-traumatic stress nightmares for the Field siblings who had been through it once before. Waking pre-traumatic stress nightmares for Tenmyoji Junpei, blockhead extraordinaire.  
_

__

_To be fair, it wasn’t like their thoughts had been entirely on romance during those hell hours on board a fake ghost ship deep in the Nevada desert…  
_

__

_That was a lie. Junpei easily thought with his downstairs brain more than once when Akane Kurashiki was involved.  
_

__

_In fact, between him and his upstairs brain’s Stockholm Syndrome, he’d made mistake after mistake that had cost them precious time.  
_

__

_Inside and outside of the ‘game’._  


A shiver accompanied a suggestion to reconvene indoors that reached Junpei’s ears as first a rumble in the other man’s chest then into his beautiful voice beside the slowly freezing immigrant.  


Junpei’s eyes shot open and widened as another obvious fact about Light Field hit him between the eyes:  


The man was barefoot.  


His friend had answered the door without shoes or socks and stood now on the frigid cement stoop without so much as a shift to relieve one quickly chilled extremity onto the other.  


Junpei felt like an idiot. An asshole idiot. An idiot asshole.  


Of course they could go inside. That was pretty much what Junpei had come here for, after all. 

Looking around the cozy apartments the Field siblings had inhabited after the first month or so beneath their parents’ suffocating worry, Junpei noted that not much had changed.  


Understandable, as he had found himself tracing the now cloth-like piece of printer paper with a single address in grey graphite until it stained his fingers and his eyes swelled with traitorous tears.  


It wasn’t that he’d been spying on them over the past year. He had just been in the neighborhood and found that being near the warmly lit windows of his friends’ house worked wonders on his tensed stomach and blood smeared hands.  


He hoped they never found out what he did for a living.  


Although, Junpei remembered with a twang, the two of them did work for the government in a shady ops that could have easily discovered his line of work and his exact location.  


Had they asked the right questions.  


Had they asked at all.  


Fucking psychics.  


Running a hand through his intensely worried locks, Junpei felt his tailbone sink through the overstuffed couch Clover had picked out a few months after Junpei had moved out.  


It felt as soft as it looked.  


Not that he had looked.  


Okay you know what, it was time to cut the crap.  


“Light…” Junpei sucked in a mouthful of air before clenching his fists on crossed legs.  


The faded sky blue denim of his friend’s knee peeked into his peripheral as Light Field let him compose himself.  


Ha ha. Music puns.  


He’d have to bother Light with that later.  


If Light let him stay. 

Letting out the breath he’d been holding in a whoosh, Junpei’s scarred knuckles reached over to grasp the musician’s wider ones.  


“I have to tell you something.”  


Light’s shoulders came forward to pull him into a sharp posture, despite the sofa’s best efforts to swallow their asses. Their skinny white asses.  


Junpei snorted inwardly as Seven’s words echoed in his head. 

__

_It had been so **obvious**. It had been **right there**. Light’s – Junpei’s – It had stared him right in the fucking face and he turned away from it.  
_

_Well. The blind version of staring in the face.  
_

_Never mind, Light was doing just swimmingly at illustrating how a blind man can stare at something.  
_

_Thank fuck it was the wall though, Junpei knew as well as Light did that if the musician faced him or attempted to prod him into anything that it would all come out rushed and wrecked.  
_

_Junpei didn’t want Light to get rushed and wrecked.  
_

_Well, not anymore.  
_

Junpei shifted at the discomfort that twisted in his gut.  


“I’m sorry.”  


A stolen glance at the blind man revealed a twitch of surprise before settling back into his concerned, thoughtful scowl.  


_How could a man that handsome have such a disturbing face when he concentrated on something? He concentrated a lot!_  


Junpei shook the thoughts from his head before cautiously placing his other hand over Light’s knuckles.  


He pretended not to see the twitch the other man’s wrist made.  


“This past year I….I did some stupid, fucked up stuff. I worried you and Clover. I made Clover cry.' His own voice broke at the last confession, her brother’s scowl deepening.  


'And I… God Light I’m such an asshole.”  


“Granted.”  


Junpei looked at his partner from beneath the hand he had taken back to rub his face.  


“Okay I deserved that.” Light nodded, his lips still a tight line.  


“What I didn’t deserve though….well fuck, I probably did, running in half cocked like that. Throwing caution out the back fucking door. Goddamn it.”  


Struggling hands tore themselves away from the musician’s chronically chilled skin.  


A cold hand rested its palm against Junpei’s bicep, yanking him out of his panicked tunnel vision.  


“Thanks.”  


“Continue.”  


Another large sigh tore itself from Junpei’s lungs.  


“I’m sorry.” One silver eyebrow quirked.  


“Explain.”  


Running his hands down his face, Tenmyoji Junpei came clean. 

__

_It had been so **obvious.**_  


_Light Field was gay. Is gay.  
_

__

_Has been gay since long before the Gigantic. Junpei couldn’t tell you if it was 1 or 2, but he was definitely homosexual by the time they met.  
_

__

_And Junpei had thought he was **joking.** The remembrance of his ignorance brought bile to the back of Junpei’s throat. He was a single, attractive, intelligent man. Not to mention rich, he remembered belatedly. They didn’t mention it much.  
_

__

_They didn’t need to.  
_

__

_They shouldn’t have needed to mention Light’s feelings.  
_

__

_Junpei should have seen them.  
_

__

_Or…felt them….or something? Whatever. They were there and Junpei had ignored them.  
_

__

_Light had repeatedly reached out to him during those nine hours…especially in the first class cabin, holy FUCK how had Junpei not seen it then?  
_

__

_He’d just assumed Light was attempting to make him uncomfortable.  
_

__

_Well, he was; but that was only half of his motives.  
_

__

_The other half was the piece Junpei had failed:  
_

__

_He was testing him.  
_

__

_And Junpei had failed.  
_

__

He wasn’t disgusted by his own feelings. Well, not for long. Not when they were leading straight to Light Field, a persistent backbone and constant undertone in his own mind keeping him logical and sane.  


Even in the darkest hours.  


What disgusted him was how long it took him to realize it.  


He had loved Akane, hadn’t he?  


…Had he?  


No. It was time to move on.  


_Light and Clover had been there for him, after it all. They had created a pillar of support for one another in the long, dark nights following their kidnapping and cerebral torture._  


_They just wanted to be safe.  
_

__

_They’d been kidnapped twice though, nine years apart.  
_

__

_You just don’t feel safe after that, no matter how rich or intelligent or outgoing you happen to be.  
_

__

_And Junpei didn’t blame them. It was hard to blame someone when you woke up half of the time screaming and gripping the other person in terror as tears spill from your eyes before you realize you’re awake.  
_

__

_It was harder to blame them when the other half of the time was them rousing him from slumber by awaking the exact same way.  
_

__

_Once you’ve seen someone’s tear-stained face in the light of a midnight car headlight driving past, it changes you.  
_

__

_It doesn’t change the way you feel about the other two though.  
_

__

_It never could.  
_

__

_Clover was only human.  
_

__

_Light was only human.  
_

__

_And they had all been hurt.  
_

__

_They had been wounded deeply and repeatedly by someone who should have just asked for help.  
_

__

_Junpei was sick of that pain.  
_

__

_He was sick of the woman who inflicted that pain on him and the ones he actually loved._

__He’d realized that last point with a jolt.  
_ _

____

_He loved them...?  
_

__

_He loved them.  
_

__

_He loved Light and Clover, even if they loved him in different ways.  
_

__

_Junpei was more than willing to share that love, he was sick of being trapped in a vacuum where he bled himself dry for someone who only held onto him from sentiment.  
_

__

_He was just tired._  


And it was time to share those feelings with someone who wouldn’t hurt him.  


“Light, I’m sorry.” He repeated. “I should have seen this coming sooner, I should have thought.”  


“Yes, you should have.” Junpei’s bicep tensed at the verbal blow. Light’s hand lifted itself from their contact before hesitantly settling it back in place.  


Like Junpei was burned by his touch.  


His presence.  


_Fuck this, he was doing this all wrong.  
_

_He’d fucking **proposed** in another timeline, why was saying this so hard?  
_

_Because he hadn’t been conditioned to love Light Field.  
_

_He hadn’t been warned at all.  
_

_Junpei had reached these feelings all on his own and that scared him.  
_

Cold sweat wiped itself on his tight black jeans as he belatedly clapped himself on the back for thinking to stop for the night before crashing into the Field siblings’ home.  


He wasn’t sure he’d be able to do this on an empty stomach without having showered or dragged a toothbrush through his mouth.  


…Especially those last two.  


“But love is imbecilic and gives us individuals with visual handicaps an atrociously bad name.” Junpei’s eyebrows shot to his hairline at the antecedent his blind friend gave to his dogged loyalty to the one person who used and twisted and destroyed him. Light sighed, a world of emotion on his breath.  


Had destroyed them both.  


Hell, she’d threatened to destroy the _planet_ , and him and his fellow players were just the first pawns to move on her celestial board.  


He was so sick of Akane’s bullshit. So sick-  


Cracked and pained lips crashed themselves again the chap-sticked mouth of the musician who sat beside him on the couch.  


“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Junpei breathed, pulling away from the lame car crash of a kiss.  


…  


He’d never seen Light blush before.  


It was surprisingly unattractive.  


Junpei snorted at the realization before clapping his hands over his mouth at the man’s raised eyebrow.  


“Do you find my emotions funny, Junpei?”  


“What? No! You’re just-!” _God he’d been there all of five minutes and he’d already fucked this up.  
_

_He didn’t really want to fail at this.  
_

_He was sore and tired and broken to pieces and he just wanted his friends to be safe.  
_

_He also selfishly wanted to be there with them when they found safety.  
_

“You’re going to have to explain your actions, Junpei.” _There it was, the crossed arms and the raised brow. Dammit._  


“I-I just-“ _The eyebrows raised higher. This was not going well at all._  


Junpei tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. “If you don’t love me anymore you should tell me, because I’m going to keep making an ass of myself otherwise.”  


Light’s arms fell to his sides.  


Light’s arms raised into his thoughtful scowling position, one fist on his chin as his prosthetic rested safely in the crook of the raised arm.  


“Because if you don’t then I can just…I don’t know. Shit, I don’t know.” The arm that Junpei had raised to throw his fingers through his already stellarly messed up hair paused. Gentle, probing fingers had set themselves to his cheeks and temples once more.  


“Repeat what you just said, Junpei.” The focused scowl scared Junpei into bobbing his Adam’s apple feebly.  


“I just…I guess I’m gay for you, dude.” Light’s eyebrows relaxed as he smiled and shook his head. The hurricane in Junpei’s stomach picked up another decimal as his friend pulled out of their contact.  


“And to what do I owe this revelation?” He chuckled, head still waving from side to side, bouncing his grey hair above crossed arms.  


Junpei’s throat went dry.  


Arid.  


No water or nothing.  


“Light they….they did it again.” The skin beneath the other man’s closed eyes tightened.  


“Continue.”  


The Japanese man leaned forward to keep his ragged breaths from turning to broken sobs as he came clean to the one man who would understand. Probably better than he himself did. Light was like that. More experienced, more level headed, more…just more. Junpei hoped that this time it would be enough. He couldn’t lift this burden alone anymore.  


He probably never could. 

In the stunned silence following Junpei’s confessional about what he’d _really_ been up to in the past year and the events that had screwed him over but kept Light and 8 billion other people from succumbing to Radical-6…and whatever else Delta and Akane could have come up with, Junpei leaned forward to put his open palms together, his elbows resting on his knees.  


“…”  


“…”  


Light’s long fingered, pale hand had just settled on the small of Junpei’s back before he leaned forward to talk to his friend.  


“Junpei-“  


“LIGHT~~~ I’M H~O~M~E~~~~ HAPPY NEW YEAR~~~” The sound of an obnoxious noisemaker blared from the front door as the third member of their household broke in. Keys still swinging from the doorknob of the front door, Clover Field pulled a leftover party favor from her bag and pulled the string from the end.  


“Junpei!” Glitter and confetti landed on the two men where they sat, close together, faces barely a foot apart as the young woman took in the sight before her. Her long, bejeweled eyelashes blinking to focus on the two of them.  


“oOOOoOOO Should I leave you two alone~~~~~???”  
Light sighed and leaned back into his side of the couch. “Clover, you’re drunk.”  


“Just a little!” Long fingers reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose in a motion that made the still-blushing trauma patient laugh.  


“But seriously Junpei! It’s been how long??? Don’t make yourself a stranger, dude!” Shaking his head, the Receiver turned to finally face the scantily clad woman in heels taller than himself.  


At the sight of her high ponytail something inside of him broke.  


“Clover….” Hands came up to hide his face as his lower lip betrayed him. “Clover, you’re-Thank God.”  


Wet exhalations of air puffed from Junpei’s mouth as his nose and tears ran unstoppably down his face.  


“Junpei?” The siblings asked, moments apart. Waddling her way across the white carpet in dangerously tall footwear, the girl in the fur bikini clabered over the back of the couch and accidentally smacking him in the shoulder, settled beside Junpei with an arm over his back. Light’s hand had found the boy’s knee before she had had a chance to _think_ about moving to his side.  


Their bodies knew what to do, despite being a year out of practice.  


Three heads pressed themselves close together, one or another reaching for tissue papers as they whispered consolations and tried to put the pieces together. 

Leaning back into the body snatching piece of furniture they had all crammed themselves into the corner of, Junpei let out a snergly exhalation from his mouth. His nose had given up functioning outside of that of a sinus containment unit.  


“You’re…You’re safe.” His eyes widened and his head shot back up, nearly colliding with their concerned faces. “Alice! Where is Alice, she-“ Clover silenced him with a long manicured fingernail to his lips.  


“Who do you think was my designated driver, Junpei? She’s fine. Be in soon, actually.” Junpei missed the looks shot from one sibling to the other at the unspoken rule of _warn me before you bring company._ A shaky breath brought their attentions back to the thin man sandwiched between them.  


“Thank…..thank god…” Only his closed eyes could be seen over the steeple of his fingers as his breathing registered that his friends were still in one piece and not being rocketed to the moon.  


Or Mars.  


Or wherever.  


He wasn’t even sure _why_ he was worried about some sci-fi shit, but after what he’d gone through he didn’t ask anymore.  


He just hoped he wouldn’t have to wake up to any of them missing.  


Not again. Never again. No. 

By the time Alice had managed to park her unassuming and definitely government issue suv, Junpei had had time to compose his manly dignity enough to leave the room for a glass of water.  


Low voices brought the living room’s inhabitants up to date as the faucet sounded loudly enough to alert the female federal agent to another member in the place. 

Poking his head around the doorway once the whispers had hushed considerably. _They were government agents, one and all. If they couldn’t summarize long stories in less than five minutes then they would have died long before now._ The thought threatened to hurt his stomach with leftover acid before he brought the glass to his lips.  


Light’s chapstick left a lip mark along the rim when he pulled away.  


It would appear that the siblings and Clover’s girlfriend had managed to find something less dread-filled to discuss, as when his exhausted body followed his touselled head the siblings had melted into a friendly spat.  


Taking in the way the siblings scuffled on their couch, long legs kicking at one another across the red fluffy expanse, Tenmyoji felt his lips pull up into a grin. 

 

Looking over at his friend, his second chance, his… crush, Junpei’s brown eyes were distracted as a large throw pillow ejected itself from Clover’s grasp to knock the wind out of him.  


Well, they would never hurt him the way Akane had.  


But part of being with someone was hurting them. Never for long, but it did happen. He couldn’t magically make this relationship perfect, but he would try.  


He wouldn’t get any resets this time.  


Junpei wouldn’t get any cosmic termites building his every move as he glanced from his boyfriend to his sister-in-law-ish. 

Nah, those words were too weird. 

Light and Clover. 

He laughed, picking the cushion up from where it had landed on his foot. 

Letting his mind get dragged back to _this_ moment in _this_ time stream by Clover’s bubbly giggles, his agile fingers wove themselves through the fabric.  


The girl’s laughter escalated into an unattractive squished noise as Junpei ran to her side and landed pillow-side first on top of her. Alice rolled her eyes and began moving out of the collateral in order to get her long awaited holiday bubbly from the fridge. Junpei smiled at her as she left, his friendship reflected back to him from her golden skin and her dark lipped smile. 

“Light- Help-!” Clover wheezed, one hand flailing above the decorative fringe beneath Junpei’s collarbones. 

With a sigh the blind man shook his head. 

Junpei did not trust his ghostly grin as the composer slid quietly down the arm of the couch and began lifting one poised foot into the air. 

“GYAAAAAGH” Junpei shrieked, twisting off of the pink-haired menace. Light Field’s reflexes and godlike strength weren’t his only weapons, Junpei remembered too late. 

The bastard had extremities that didn’t retain heat even in the dog days of summer. 

And they had just been standing in the snow. 

He had regrets. 

“Don’t make me come in there and break you three up.” Came the long suffering voice from the kitchen as the fridge door slammed shut. Cocktail glass sounded against a counter.

The three of them froze. 

Clover’s sharp little finger dug into Junpei’s side bringing a yelp out of him and rekindling their battle. 

If miscalculating his friends in an innocent couch battle was the most of his worries from here on… 

What did perfection matter? 

Actually, perfection took too many tries. Roughly 3000, if memory served. (It didn’t.)

The wind got knocked out of him from Clover’s renewed assault, but Junpei’s smile wasn’t going away. 

Yes. 

This was a timeline he could accept. 

This was the timeline he would cling to until the day he died or came undone. 

Tuning back into the girl’s shrill exclamations and her brother’s quieter ones, Junpei thought one thing with confidence: 

These two could hold him together. 

They were his solid moment in time that decided the rest of his days. 

And he found that he was perfectly, bittersweetly, hopefully, and lovingly okay with that. 

A brain-scrambling thwack upside of his face ended the conversation in a pile of limbs and flashing, grinning teeth. 

Junpei was home and he wasn’t leaving. 

Unless…

“Have I mentioned I got a dog?” 

Light’s sour face above Clover’s sparkling one sealed the deal. 

He was home. 

Even if Gab smelled like dairy and farted like a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> I will fight people for Gab. Like 8 billion. All at once. Love that doge. Fite me.


End file.
